


Gotta Catch 'Em All (Reaper76)

by raku (takanope)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, and jack screaming at him, gabriel taking dick pics, just overall sinning, oversin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takanope/pseuds/raku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might be more for this series<br/>Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are Pokemon enthusiasts, but when it begins to invade their home lives things get a bit entertaining. Lots of cussing, and screaming, and just overall sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All (Reaper76)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this thing on quotev  
> """important otp question: who is the one that breaks into the bathroom trying to catch a Pikachu while the other is in the shower"""

“I swear Pokemon Go is ruining our lives Jack.” Gabriel said, a low laugh filling the air as Jack let a snort out.  
“I would say the same, but at least I wasn’t the one trying to catch a Squirtle on the toilet.”  
“It was a Squirtle!”  
“You were on the toilet!”  
“Point taken. But I mean you were the one that walked into the neighbour’s garden because of an Eevee.”  
“It was one time!”  
Pulling himself away from the other man, he let a gentle smile fall onto his face. Their relationship hadn’t been easy, especially after being dismissed from the army and finding themselves unable to get anywhere because of their blatant disregard for the law. The pair had both enlisted at sixteen having passed for a lot older, but without the necessary qualifications it had been hard to get on their feet afterwards. But they managed, and even through the bumps it was obvious they were going to be ok. That’s why he took such pleasure in everything that made Gabriel happy, even stupid games about catching little creatures. If it meant he got to see a smile on his face, or another stupid antic it was fine.  
“I’m gonna go shower, please don’t burst in like last time.”  
“I swear, you have no faith in me. I’ll try not to.”  
With that, Jack took to their bathroom and began to peel his clothes off, humming faintly as he stepped into the shower. Warm water flooded over his body, and he let out a small hum before beginning to wash. Hearing faint footsteps from the living room, Jack assumed Gabriel had gone to raid his stash of food, but he was mistaken as he ran into the room with his phone pointed right at his manhood. Letting out a scream, he threw himself against the wall and began yelling.   
“Gabriel get the fuck out!”  
“It’s a fucking Pikachu Jack I gotta!”  
“You’re pointing that shit at my dick I swear to god!”  
“Jack shut up let me catch it!”  
“I will not shut up until you stop taking pictures of my fucking dick, how would you like it!”  
“Get the fuck in my ball Pikachu!”  
“I’m kinkshaming you later I swear-“  
Jack screamed, his cheeks a bright red as he violently fumbled to grab his towel, Gabriel screaming in Spanish at his phone screen and of course at his boyfriend. It was an endless cycle of cuss words and incoherent screaming. However, it was short lived as Jack slipped over with a smack, leaving himself completely revealed.  
“I’m not ok here!”  
“I nearly caught the Pikachu shut up!”  
“You’re showing my dick to Nintendo!”  
“I’m sure they’ll enjoy it as much as I do!”  
“Gabi what the fuck!”  
“There, I got my Pikachu-“  
“Get out!”  
“Fine.”  
Gabriel hissed before retreating to the living room leaving Jack alone. He really needed to invest in a lock, and a cage to keep Gabriel locked in. Wrapping a towel loosely around his waist, he strolled casually into the living room where Gabi appeared to be texting someone. Plucking his phone out of his hands, he flicked through the messages quickly.  
“So, are you enjoying texting Amelie about all of that?”  
“Slightly.”  
Gabriel responded with a quiet laugh, his skin flushing earning a snort from Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> i had way too much fun writing this but i mean it was worth it


End file.
